luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukasa Hiiragi
Tsukasa Hiiragi is one of the four main characters of Lucky Star. She calls Konata Izumi "Kona-chan" and is the only one among all the Lucky Star characters who does that. Personality Tsukasa Hiiragi is a very cute, innocent, and dimwitted character who seems to be unable to follow the gist of complex conversations. Tsukasa is often overshadowed and compared with her older twin sister Kagami, because she does not excel at anything, even simple tasks like cooking and texting, and always needs Kagami's help. Tsukasa is a dumb, airheaded, and clumsy person who lacks intelligence by nature, which is why she gets bad grades at school. She is also a heavy sleeper, and cannot wake up at a set time, even when someone is present to wake her up. Tsukasa's calm and friendly personality heavily contrasts with that of her sister Kagami, who is a Tsundere and is much more hostile, mean, irritable, hot-headed, intelligent, harsh, arrogant, easily angered, and seems to hate Konata. Appearance Tsukasa has an average build, albeit lacking any curves. She is flat-chested, like Konata and her sister Kagami. She has short, lavender hair accessorized with a yellow headband that has a bow on top; the hair bow often changes position in correspondence to her mood. Her innocent, droopy eyes are light blue-violet which seem helpless, nervous and emotional. Like all the Lucky Star characters, she has abnormally large eyes which take up more than half of her face, and fringes that frame her head and cover her ears, messy bangs, messy hair, and a certain face shape. Her autumn uniform consists of a white long-sleeved blouse that looks extremely loose and makes her look thin and flat-chested. The sleeves of her blouse have dark salmon pink-colored cuffs with two thin, white horizontal stripes going around them, and a dark salmon-pink collar that also has two thin white stripes, with a light salmon pink necktie that is often shown in the anime without a knot, resembling a butterfly. Her skirt is short, reaches her upper thighs, and is the same color as her collar and cuffs. She also wears white socks that reach the middle of her calves, and brown loafer-like school shoes. Throughout the anime, Tsukasa is often seen making cute (and sometimes annoying) faces. Music Albums Character song volume 003 contains 2 songs sang by Tsukasa's voice actor, Kaori Fukahara. The songs are: *Ne-Ni-Ge de Reset! *Sister Wars Hiiragi Family Tsukasa Hiiragi comes from a very religious six-member family. She has three sisters, with the eldest one being Inori Hiiragi, the middle one being Matsuri Hiiragi, and an older twin sister named Kagami. Tsukasa is the youngest member of the Hiiragi family. Her mother is Miki Hiiragi and her father is Tadao Hiiragi. 2 02.png|Tsukasa 2 20.png|Tsukasa asleep at her desk 2 21.png|Tsukasa Sleeping 3 07.png|Tsukasa with a ponytail image050.jpg|Tsukasa feeding deer snapshot20070517003302.jpg|Tsukasa running to Kagami image119.jpg|Tsukasa getting caught into an otaku crowd Subway Episode20.jpg|Tsukasa wearing a Kimono Ree.jpg|Tsukasa and the others waiting in line Picture 1.png Luckystarep12.png Lucky.Star.01.PNG|Tsukasa freaks out as she sees a bug coming out of the Seashell in Episode 6 Captura2.png|Tsukasa with Konata and Kagami in Miyakawa-ke No Kufuku (Note: She is not wearing her bow) Tsukasa_Hiiragi_Lucky_Star.jpg|Tsukasa Hiiragi: Character Song Vol. 03 Gallery Trivia * In episode 18, when Konata and her friends play the animal personality game, Konata thinks Tsukasa would be a dog because of her image. * Tsukasa's favorite color is white. * She is seen without her bow in Miyakawa-ke no Kufuku. * Her English voice actress, Michelle Ruff, once stated that she likes to voice Tsukasa the most out of all the characters she has voiced when asked, citing her as being "care-free and having no worries."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNoPp2BuVFg * Tsukasa shares the creator's pen name, Tsukasa Suina, while her sister shares the creator's actual name, Kagami Yoshimizu. * Despite having a B blood type, she never gets angry and contrasts the Tsundere personality. In fact, she is so pure that she ranks as a "Good Person.", unlike her sister. * She is very similar to Ryou from Clannad. Both are very friendly, girly, have short hair, and have mean Tsundere twin sisters with longer hair. * She is similar to the alternate Yuki Nagato from the Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, as both are dreamy and quiet. Both even have the same English voice actresses. * Tsukasa is the only character among the four main characters who calls Konata Izumi "Kona-chan". * Tsukasa is left-handed, like her mean twin sister Kagami. * Tsukasa is often mistaken for cosplaying as Akari Kamigishi from To Heart when she wears her autumn uniform. * Tsukasa has the shortest hair out of the four main characters in Lucky Star. http://i9.mangareader.net/lucky-star/15/lucky-star-687045.jpg Category:Females Category:Students